Strawberry meets Sonic the Hedgehog
by sonicfan97
Summary: After Sonic had foiled Eggman's evil plan of stealing the Wisp powers , he discovered a place like he had never seen before . Now , with the help of his new friends and his new weapons , he must protect both the real world and the digital one .
1. Some notes about this story

You aren't forced to read these notes if you don't want to , but some of them might help you understand the story berrer . PS : this is my first story . Please , review it so that I will know what you think of it .

* * *

*The events of this story take place during winter

* All mobians are left handed and left footed

* Amy is not in love with Sonic and she does not fall in love at all

*The Super Transformation can be mantained for as long as the one who uses it wants to while not in a fight . However , while fighting , the one who uses the Super Form must have at least 50 Rings (beacause if you fight in Super Form , you need more energy than you have , which comes from the Rings)

* There is an extension of the Super Form , called the Unleashed Form , which looks exactly like the Super Form , but with a flaring aura . It is twice more powerful than the Super Form , but two rings are lost per second and each collected ring counts as two . This form is triggered by the phrase " Go Unleashed " .

* Sonic can still turn into the Werehog anytime he wants , but he is unable to control the transformation during full moon nights and during Halloween (the events in this story do not occur during Halloween , but this note will be mentioned in the story)

* Sonic , Shadow and Silver are brothers and they speak with a British accent

* The three hedgehogs know Dragon Kung Fu


	2. The beginning

It had been a week since Sonic the Hedgehog stopped Eggman from capturing very powerful aliens known as Wisps . He thought that he would get bored for the next month or so without any evil to fight , but he was wrong . During his daily jogging , he heard Eggman's robots .

" Eggman never gives up , does he ? " Sonic said to himself as he was heading to the respective place to fight those robots . That place was actually the Berry Bitty City .

Meanwhile , in Strawberry's cafe , everyone was drinking a smoothie , when they heard some weird noises coming from outside and got to the door . Strawberry opened the door to see what was happening .

" What is going on ? " asked Lemon Meringue

" Something really weird . " Strawberry replied . " A blue hedgehog is launching himself towards some robots . "

" Did you say blue hedgehog ? " asked Orange Blossom . " Let me see ! " she said as she ran to the door as fast as possible . " That is Sonic the Hedgehog ! "

" So this is the legendary Sonic who saved the world from being crushed by the ARK and from being torn apart by Dark Gaia . " said Blueberry Muffin . " Isn't he the one that Orange is in love with ? "

" Yes , it is him . The one and the only Sonic the Hedgehog ! " Orange replied .

Everyone ran towards the door to see Sonic destroying the robots . He saw everyone staring at him .

" What's wrong ? "asked Sonic . " Have you never played a Sonic game before ? "

Orange then said: " I know who you are ! I played every Sonic game instead of Sonic Next Gen and Sonic Free Riders . "

" And I don't recommend you to play Sonic Next Gen . I am glad that I have a Wii so that I can't play it either . As far as I know , it is the worst game ever . " Sonic replied . " You must be Orange Blossom , the one who sends me fan mail every week . "

Orange thought: " Oh wow ! He knows my name ! "

" Are you some kind of obsessed fangirl ? " asked Sonic

" No , I'm not ! But I know everything about you and the Sonic series . " Orange replied

" I'm sure you don't know absolutely everything . "said Sonic

" Oh ! You mean that Amy is not really in love with you? By the way , she doesn't even want a boyfriend . " said Orange

" I wasn't talking about that , but it is true , and I am not going to ask how you know

that . " replied Sonic.

" Then , do you mean that you can still transform into the Werehog anytime you want , but you can't control the transformation during full moon nights and during Halloween ? " asked Orange

" Yes , that was it , and again , I am not going to ask how you know that . " said Sonic

As the two were talking , Sonic remembered that he didn't introduce himself to anyone else .

Sonic said : " Orange , I don't think I know your friends . "

Orange introduced Sonic to everyone else . When he saw Raspberry , he got stunned by her beauty , almost falling in love with her .

" Come on , Sonic ! Let me show you around . "said Strawberry .

Strawberry and her friends showed Sonic Lemon's beauty salon , Orange's market and Plum's dance studio . While they were heading to Blueberry's library , Eggman appeared in his new , giant robot and tried to stop them . Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and the two started fighting . During the fight , Raspberry got hurt by Eggman's robot .

"You asked for it now , Eggman. GO UNLEASHED ! " Sonic said furiously , as he transformed into Sonic Unleashed . Needless to say , Eggman was no match for him . Being the hero that he is , Sonic used Chaos Regeneration on Raspberry to make her feel better , and then turned back to normal .

" Good thing I kept the Chaos Emeralds and 50 Rings , right ? "said Sonic

" What was with that big aura of Super Sonic ? "asked Strawberry

Orange then replied : " That was Sonic's Unleashed form . The Unleashed form looks exactly like the Super Form , but it has a way bigger aura . "

" You said almost the exactly same thing as one of the notes of this story . " said Sonic

" I see you really like breaking the fourth wall . " Orange replied

*Breaking the fourth wall means : when a cartoon character shows that he knows he is in a cartoon . It also applies for books , comic books , movies , video games etc .

In the next moment , Shadow and Silver appeared .

" Where have you been , Sonic ? " asked Shadow

" You didn't tell us that you were leaving . " Silver continued

" Sorry , I heard some of Eggman's robots so I came here to stop them . " Sonic replied

" Looks like you did a quite good job . Not that I couldn't have done better . " said Silver

" You can't even do a spindash , Silver . Sonic did a great job . " said Shadow

Orange told him : " And that wasn't all he did ! He transformed into Super Sonic , and then into Sonic Unleashed and destroyed Eggman's giant robot ! He is great ! "

" Who are your new friends , Sonic ? " asked Silver

Sonic said to everyone : " Hey ! These are my brothers , Shadow and Silver ! But I'm sure that Orange already knew that . "

" Yes , I really knew it . " said Orange

After the girls introduced themselves to Shadow and Silver , Shadow asked :

" Why do you think Eggman sent his robots here ? "

" You know Eggman . He always looks for trouble . " Sonic replied.

" I know , but we should stay here for some days to defend this place . " said Silver

" Okay , we will stay , but where ? " asked Shadow

" You can stay at me . " replied Strawberry

" Good ! We have a place to stay . Now , we need a plan for defeating Eggman . " said Silver

"A plan ? You are fighting Eggman , the weakest villain in the world . You don't need a plan to defeat him . " Orange replied

" I guess you're right . Now , all we have to do is wait to see what surprises the day of tomorrow will bring us . " said Sonic , as he was heading to Strawberry's Cafe . Everyone else followed him .


	3. A new adventure

It was a quite cold morning in the Berry Bitty City and Sonic had just woken up. When he got out of the bedroom, Orange was waiting for him.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up. Come on, I have a surprise for you. "Said Orange

The two got out of Strawberry's cafe, and Sonic was surprised to see that the Berry Bitty City was full of Sonic-related objects (like springs, dash panels, rails and loops).

"What do you think, Sonic?" asked Orange

"It is great! When did you have time for this? "Said Sonic

"It doesn't matter. Just try everything. "Orange replied

Sonic started running, jumping, spinning and drifting his way to Raspberry's house. On his way, he saw Strawberry flying and glowing in yellow.

"Hi, Strawberry. Why are you super transformed? "Asked Sonic

"I don't know. When I woke up, I saw you dropped 7 coloured stones in the cafe. I tried to pick them up and I got transformed. "Strawberry replied

"Those are the Chaos Emeralds. I'm glad you found them before Eggman. "Said Sonic

"Wait! If I'm in Super Form, don't I need Rings to stay transformed? "Asked Strawberry

"Only while fighting, because during fights, your Super Form needs more energy than you have, which comes from the Rings." Sonic replied.

They were talking completely unaware that Eggman sent one of his Chameleon Badniks to spy them or that he attached a camera to it for seeing what was happening. Eggman was in his secret base under the city.

"You'd better keep the Emeralds. Eggman would never think to look for them at you. "Sonic said

"So, that little pink girl dared to take my Chaos Emeralds. I am going to take them back. "Said Eggman

Strawberry put the Chaos Emeralds away in her cafe and everyone went to Lemon's salon. During this, the Chameleon robot stole the Emeralds and brought them to Eggman.

After some time, Sonic took Strawberry back to her cafe, and they both noticed that the Emeralds were missing.

"This must be one of Eggman's evil plans. "Said Sonic

Sonic called Shadow and Silver and told them everything.

"We must stop Eggman!" said Shadow

"But how? We don't even know where he is! "Said Silver

In the next moment, everyone saw the Egg Carrier flying above the city.

"Ok, we know where he is, but how will we get on the Egg Carrier? It flies, and we don't. "Said Silver

"We can just chase it until it lands." Sonic replied

"It's easy for you to say. You and Shadow are fast, and we're just 3 against a giant ship. "Said Silver.

"We're coming with you!" said Strawberry

"What? Don't you think we're not exactly the heroes needed for this job?" asked Lemon

"Aren't you the one who likes to try new things?" asked Plum

"That's only about makeup and hairstyling. I'm not really looking forward to chasing a ship and recovering magical stones from an evil genius." answered Lemon

"As if Eggman was a genius." commented Orange

"Who knows what could be waiting for us there?" asked Lemon

"Seriously? I thought you were braver than that!" commented Raspberry

"I am and I will prove it in any way you want!" replied Lemon

"In this case, come with us." said Plum

"Okay, I'm coming, but just because you got me with this one." said Lemon

"Great! Now we will be 9 on 1! Eggman will have no chance against us." said Shadow

"Wow! I've always imagined Sonic saving me from Eggman, but I've never thought that I would fight Eggman along with him." said Orange, very excited.

They all started chasing the Egg Carrier. It seemed to be easy at first just because Sonic was good at this, but the girls found it quite difficult to keep up. After some time, they finally reached the Egg Carrier. Sonic and everyone else got in.

"You don't seem to understand that I always win, do you? "Said Sonic

"Okay, I surrender! "Replied Eggman

"Really? I remember that it wasn't so easy. "Said Sonic. " I mean , you usually tell me your plan , then I must fight you or your robots several times until I get the Chaos Emeralds and we engage in one final battle , which I win "

"Let's just say that you won! Take the Emeralds back. "Said Eggman, and when everyone got away, he said to himself: "But what Sonic and his foolish friends don't know is that I already stored some of the Emeralds' power. And with my new Power Amplifier, it will be enough for my space cannon to revive Dark Gaia! And this time, he will be 7 times more powerful. "

When they got back to the cafe, it was almost midnight. Strawberry asked Sonic:

"Do I really have a Super Form?"

"Well, it is triggered by the Chaos Emeralds and it makes your body pulse with energy, so I don't know what else it can be. And maybe it will be useful for you someday. "Sonic replied

"But I don't know how to use its powers. "Said Strawberry

"I and my brothers will teach you tomorrow. Even heroes like us need to rest, and you saw it was a really hard day. "Said Sonic

"Especially for me, because I had to keep up with you all, and you know I'm quite slow. "Said Silver, as he was heading to his bedroom with Sonic and Shadow

"Sonic, wait!" said Raspberry. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it? "Sonic replied

"Yesterday, when Eggman hit me with his robot, why did you get so angry?" asked Raspberry

Trying to hide his crush on Raspberry, Sonic simply replied: "Because I hate when villains hurt innocent people."

"You care so much about the people you protect, Sonic! That's why I love you so much. "Said Orange

"Keep your obsession for tomorrow. Sonic is tired and I think we all need to sleep. "Said

Shadow

"Yes, Shadow is right." Said Silver

They all went to sleep and Orange blew a kiss to Sonic, but he didn't notice, since he couldn't think of anything but of Raspberry, hoping that he would be able to confess his true feelings for her.


	4. Listen to your heart

It was a cold and dark morning in the Berry Bitty City. The hedgehog brothers just woke up and saw the sky covered in clouds.

" This weather is really weird." said Shadow

" I wonder if it has anything to do with Eggman." Silver continued

" You're ridiculous, Silver. Eggman can't control weather. " Sonic replied

They got out of the cafe and saw Strawberry waiting for them Super transformed.

" Oh, I forgot that we were supposed to teach Strawberry how to use her Super Form." said Shadow

"It's okay, Shadow. You don't have to teach me if you don't want to. " replied Strawberry

" No, I want to. Now share the transformation with us. " said Shadow

" How?" asked Strawberry

" Touch us and project some of the Chaos Energy out of your body." Sonic replied

The girl wasn't sure if she could do it, but she transformed the three brothers with no problem, and the training started. Everyone was watching.

"First, I am going to teach you how to use the basic powers." said Sonic. " I see you can fly, but you also need to learn how to speed up , slow down , land and use the Super Boost . "

Again, Strawberry had no problem in doing it, although she thought it was going to be really hard.

"Great! Now you will learn how to use the Chaos powers. " said Shadow" First, the Chaos Spear. You have to project Chaos energy out of your body, like you did when you transformed us, but this time you have to throw it at those targets. " he continued, and pointed at some targets he had built." After that, you will use Chaos Control and Chaos Blast. For both , you need to feel the Chaos energy inside you and then let it go , but for Chaos Control you will have to think of justice , and for Chaos Blast , you will have to think of destruction . "

This time, Strawberry didn't even worry about how hard it was, and it she learnt it faster than Shadow was expecting.

"Now, you have to know that the Super Form also increases your own powers. Do you have any powers? " asked Silver

"I think I don't." Strawberry replied

"Well, then I can't teach you anything." said Silver

They all turned back to their normal forms and went inside the cafe. Blueberry approached Sonic and told him:

"I see you are a great teacher, Sonic. When you have some time, could you teach me how to run as fast as you? "

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It is not something that you can learn. " Sonic replied." But I have something that will help you a little. "

Sonic gave Blueberry a blue gem.

"This will make you faster." said Sonic

In the next moment, they felt a strong earthquake. The sky turned even darker and they saw Dark Gaia's hand getting out of the planet . Dark Gaia caught Sonic and the six girls and brought them inside the Earth . Shadow and Silver tried to save them , but they couldn't get in the planet , beacause Drak Gaia covered the hole he created with one of his energy shields . The monster almost ate them , but the Gaia Colossus appeared .

"What is that giant building-like creature? Is it evil too? " asked Strawberry

"No. That's the Gaia Colossus, the Super Form of Light Gaia. " replied Orange

"I know how to stop Dark Gaia, but I need the Chaos Emeralds for this." said Sonic

Strawberry gave Sonic the Emeralds and he turned into Super Sonic.

"It's the end for you, Dark Gaia!" said Sonic, without knowing that the monster was more powerful this time. Sonic got hit by Dark Gaia several times, so he had to get more Rings.

"Looks like you got a little stronger. Well, you're not the only one. GO UNLEASHED! " said Sonic, thinking that Sonic Unleashed could defeat Dark Gaia, but again, he was defeated. He used the last Ring he had to land on the Gaia Colossus.

"I can't stop him! He is too powerful for me! " said Sonic

"Maybe, but what if we all worked together? Maybe if we all combine our powers, we will defeat Dark Gaia. " Replied Strawberry

"Yes, Sonic! Maybe not all of us have Super Forms, but you can give us Super Shields like you did in Sonic Heroes! " continued Orange

"You don't need to worry about us! We all watched when you taught Strawberry how to use the Super Form and we learnt some tricks. " said Plum

"Wait! I'm not going to do this!" said Lemon. "It's too wrong!"

"You must!" said Strawberry. "Think about what will happen if Dark Gaia escapes!"  
"I said no." replied Lemon. "It's just wrong! If transforming into a super-powered hero and fighting a giant monster was normal, why doesn't everyone do this? In fact, why can't anyone else do it instead of me?"

"Do we really have to go through all this again?" asked Plum.

"Fine. I will join you this time too. But next time, count me out." said Lemon

"Okay, but I we will need 50 Rings for each of us." said Sonic

Then, Chip got out of the Gaia Colossus and said:

" I have even more than that."

Strawberry asked Chip:

"Who are you?"

"I am the Light Gaia, but you can call me Chip." replied Chip

Chip gave them the Rings and Sonic first shared the Super transformation with Strawberry. When he tried to give the other girls Super Shields, he was surprised to see that they had Super Forms too.

"So this is what it feels like to be Super Transformed! Let's save the world! " said Plum

"Wait! We should activate our Unleashed Forms, just in case the Super Forms do not have enough power. " said Sonic

"GO UNLEASHED!" they all said

The fight started and the Unleashed Forms were powerful enough to hurt Dark Gaia even if they weren't hitting his eyes. When Strawberry was about to deal a powerful blow , Dark Gaia hit her with a giant rock and then attacked her with his claws , causing her to lose all her Rings . Sonic was fast enough to catch her and take her on the Gaia Colossus safely. He looked straight into her eyes and got stunned exactly like when he saw Raspberry for the first time.

"Are you alright?" asked Sonic

"I think so, but you shouldn't worry about me now. You have to stop Dark Gaia. " replied Strawberry

Sonic got back to the fight, and stopped Dark Gaia in no time.

After they got back to the surface, it was 7 p.m. Sonic wanted to talk to Blueberry particularly.

"What is it, Sonic?" asked Blueberry

"I need to ask you something. Let's say that I have this friend who is in love and …" said Sonic, trying to hide that the "friend" he was talking about was actually him. However, Blueberry interrupted him.

"Oh, I get it. You love a girl and you are afraid to tell her. " said Blueberry

"No, I love two girls and I don't know which one to choose." replied Sonic

"You should do what your heart tells you to." Blueberry said

"Thank you, Blueberry." said Sonic and then ran to Strawberry's cafe and put a ticket on the door which said: "I need to talk to you. Meet me at 10 p.m. in the downtown – Sonic" and then put the same ticket on the door of Raspberry's boutique.

At 10 p.m. the two girls went to talk to Sonic.

"What do you want to tell us?" asked Raspberry

"Well, do you remember when you asked me why I got so angry when Eggman hit you with his robot? It was because I loved you. " said Sonic

"Really? Do you love me? " asked Raspberry

"Yes, but today, I also fell in love with Strawberry." Sonic continued

"And which of us will you choose?" asked Strawberry

"I will choose the one that my heart tells me to – Strawberry." said Sonic, and then he turned to Raspberry and told her:" Please don't be sad, Raspberry, but I just don't think it will work between you and me. "

"I understand, Sonic. I can't force you to love me." Raspberry replied

Sonic hugged Strawberry tightly and right when they were about to kiss, Plum appeared and said:" The Glimmerberry Ball is close! " . She saw that she interrupted Sonic and Strawberry, so she said: Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt anything important? " and then the two blushed

"Well, anyway," Plum continued" the Glimmerberry ball is in a few days, so we must prepare for it. "

They all went to the cafe to see who they will give the surprise gifts.

Strawberry had to give Sonic the gift. She thought:" So, I will give a gift to Sonic, but I don't know what he would like. "

After that, everyone went to their houses. The three hedgehogs were going upstairs to

Their bedroom.

"Sonic, wait!" said Strawberry

"What is it?" asked Sonic

"I just want to kiss you goodnight." Strawberry replied.

They hugged each other and again, they were about to kiss, but Silver came downstairs

And said:" Come on, Sonic! We will have to work hard tomorrow for the ball, so we

Must sleep. " and again, the two didn't get to kiss.

"Right. Let's go to sleep. " said Sonic." Goodnight, Strawberry! "

"Goodnight!" she said, and everyone went to sleep. Strawberry was only thinking of how much she wanted to go to the Glimmerberry Ball with Sonic.


	5. From father to son part 1

It was an early morning in the Berry Bitty City . It is hard to believe , but the city was entirely covered by snow over the night . The only one who were still sleeping were the three Hedgehog brothers . Strawberry wanted to see how they were , so she went in their bedroom . She was surprised to find an Identity Disc with a blue circuitry next to Sonic's bed . Strawberry thought to herself :

" Where did Sonic get this? " . Then , she had a flashback of Orange Blossom telling the other five girls about Sonic's father , who wielded this disc and about how Sonic tries to fix it everyday . Strawberry got out of the room and said to herself :

" I know what to give Sonic for the Glimmerberry Ball . "

The girl spent the next hour looking for blueprints on the Internet , finding the necessary components and repairing the disc . When she finished , she put it exactly where she found it . Two minutes later , the hedgehogs woke up .

" Unbelievable ! " exclaimed Sonic as he saw his disc fixed . He turned it on , threw it to see if it returns correctly and then turned it off and put it on his back . The three went downstairs where they were the girls were waiting for them .

" Good morning everyone ! " said Sonic . Everybody replied him .

" Did you finally fix your father's disc , Sonic ? Asked Orange .

" Not me . " he said . " Somebody fixed it for me as a present for the Glimmerberry

Ball . "

" Can we see it in action ? " asked Plum

" Sure ! After we eat something , we will set up the targets . "

The boys ate and Sonic's training began . Although that was the first time Sonic had ever thrown an Identity Disc , he was almost as talented as his father .

" That was incredible ! You could beat everyone in the Game Grid with those moves ! " said Strawberry

" Thank you , but I still need to create some moves for using it while I run at full speed . " replied Sonic

" I have an idea ! " said Orange . "As I know , you use some kind of Mobian energy for homing attacks . Can you infuse object with that energy ? "

" Yes , I can . " said Sonic

" In this case , you can infuse the disc with energy and , when you start a homing attack , the disc will automatically home to another enemy . " Orange replied

Just then , a battalion of robots led by Metal Sonic appeared . Unknown to Eggman , Sonic had a new weapon and new skills . He destroyed the robots , but Metal Sonic ran away .

" Metal Sonic is a coward , isn't he ? " said Shadow

Sonic then noticed Metal Sonic flying away with Strawberry . Out of his anger , he accidentally pressed a button on the disc that de didn't even know about . In the next second , Sonic found himself flying in a Tron System armour with a helmet of exactly the same shape as his head . Apparently , his armour had an upgrade that allowed him to fly .

Sonic chased Metal Sonic to the Egg Carrier , where Eggman was waiting for him .

" The same coward Eggman . Do you still send your toys to fight for you ? " said Sonic

" It doesn't matter who fights . All that matters now is that you fell into my trap and that the girl is my prisoner , Sonic . By the way , are you trying a new look ? " asked Eggman

" Let Strawberry go before I cut off your moustache and make a sweater out of it ! " said Sonic angrily

" Just try to do it . " replied Eggman

Sonic wanted to move , but he couldn't , because he was immobilized by a weird ray .

Then , he remembered what Orange told him and sent his disc to destroy the device that was generating the ray.

" How did you do that ? " asked Eggman " Metal , stop him ! "

Metal Sonic flew towards Sonic , but he didn't notice that he was in the way of the disc and got destroyed by it . Sonic caught his weapon and asked Eggman :

" WHERE IS STRAWBERRY ? "

" I-in the cage number 1 . " answered Eggman scared

Sonic boosted through the cage bars , breaking them easily .

" Sonic , you saved me ! " said Strawberry

" Don't be surprised . " replied Sonic

" You deserve a hero's kiss for this . "

Just then , the alarms started and thousands of armed badniks appeared .

" We must get out of here , and fast ! " said Sonic , as he picked Strawberry up .

They both flew back to Strawberry's cafe .

" Are you alright ? " asked Sonic

" Yes , I think so . " answered Strawberry

" What did Eggman want this time ? " asked Silver

" Trouble , like always . " Sonic answered

" I'm glad you're both okay . Now , does anyone remember what great event will take place in the city soon ? " said Plum

Everyone looked a little confused instead of Sonic , who said :

" It's the Glimmerberry Ball . "

" Good ! At least you remembered . " replied Plum " We all have to make the preparations for it . "

Sonic tried to deactivate his armor , but he pressed another button , and everyone got transported into the world of Tron .

" What happened ? Where are we ? " asked Raspberry

" We are in the Tron System . " answered Shadow

" How do you know this ? " asked Silver

" Don't you remember ? Our father was always telling us stories about this world . " said Shadow

" It is so wonderful ! " exclaimed Lemon

" We shouldn't waste time . We must get back to our world and prepare for the ball . Did you forget that again ? " said Plum

" Chill out ! A day here is just an hour in our world . " said Sonic

" Maybe , but we still have to find a way to get back . " replied Plum

" Well , Sonic's disc took us here . It might take us back as well . " said Strawberry

Sonic pressed the button that took everyone there , but it didn't work . His disc wasn't working at all .

" This is not good . " said Sonic

" Why ? " asked Strawberry

" Well , it is hard to explain . " said Sonic " Let's say that a real person uses a transporter to enter the Tron world and that person gets derezzed . If the transporter works , the person will be taken back to the real world . If it doesn't , the person disappears . "

" In this case , we have to find someone that will fix the disc . " said Lemon

" First of all , all of you need discs . Without them , we are all defenseless . " said Sonic

Meanwhile , in Clu's Command Ship :

" Master Clu , the presence of James the Hedgehog's identity disc was detected in the system . " a Black Guard said

" It can't be ! I destroyed his disc long ago ! " Clu replied

" Well , it seems like it was repaired , and then overloaded . " said the guard

Back to our heroes , who had just reached the armory :

" Is this where we will get equipped ? " asked Orange

" Yes . And I think someone around here can fix my disc as well . " said Sonic

As they were talking , the Sirens appeared . Gem saw Sonic and asked him

" Who are you ? "

" I am Sonic the Hedgehog . " answered Sonic

" Oh , you are James' son . What can we do for you ? " asked Gem

" First , my friends need equipment . Second , my disc doesn't work . " answered Sonic

While the other Sirens were preparing the equipment for Sonic's friends , Gem said :  
" Tell me exactly what happened to the disc . "

" Well , I wanted to deactivate my armor , but I pressed the wrong button and we got transported here . " said Sonic

" Wait , let me understand . You used the transporter function while the armor was active , didn't you ? " asked Gem

" This is exactly what I did . " answered Sonic . " Is this what I did wrong ? "

" Yes . The disc was already using energy to keep your amour active . That energy combined with the one that the disc used to take you here overloaded it , but don't worry . It can be fixed . " explained Gem

The Sirens had just finished giving the others their equipment when Clu's guards arrived at the armory . Gem gave Sonic his disc and said :

"It is fixed now . You can use your disc for fighting , but it will need some time to recharge and take you to the real world . Here , the system itself activates your amour , so you don't need to deactivate it for getting back home .

The guards pointed their staffs at Sonic and said :

" Surrender or get derezzed ! "

Then , Clu appeared and said :

" Not yet , guards . "

" What do you want from me ? " asked Sonic

" You must be the son of James the Hedgehog . He was a pain in the neck ! I could not conquer the system because of him , but he's not here now . You don't stand a chance against me and my army of guards . " said Clu , as he took his disc from his back

" You're wrong if you think you can defeat me and my friends . " replied Sonic

Our heroes fought Clu and his guards with courage , but Clu had the upper hand . Sonic and his friends were captured and forced to fight in the Game Grid .

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	6. From father to son part 2

Our heroes were Clu's prisoners . The sentries were waiting for them at the Game Grid . One they arrived , Clu decided that Sonic should fight first . He was put in front of an experienced disc fighter named Axiom , but Sonic's speed was an advantahe for him . Axiom threw his disc at Sonic , but Sonic blocked the disc with the right timing , causing it to be thrown out of the fighting chamber . Then , Sonic used the Homing Disc ability and Axiom could not avoid his defeat . After that , Sonic was reunited with his friends under the arena during the break .

" I didn't think I could beat him . " said Sonic

" Okay , we're Clu's prisoners . What can we do ? " asked Strawberry

" I guess we'll have to wait survive until Sonic's disc recharges . " answered Silver

The next match was about to start . Strawberry was taken to a fighting chamber where she saw Clu's enforcer , Rinzler . The girl took her twin Identity Discs from her back and said :

" You look tough , but appearance is not enough to win . "

She threw both her discs at Rinzler , but he used his agility to avoid them and then took his discs .

" Listen , we all know that evil never wins . Why don't you just give up and make everything easier ? " asked Strawberry , despite being impressed by what her opponent could do

" Do you really think you can defeat me ? " said Rinzler . " Nobody can defeat me . I am the reprogrammed copy of the unbeatable Tron . You are just a little girl who has never fought with an Identity Disc before . And , besides , I hate strawberries . "

Right before Rinzler could attack , a masked fighter appeared out of nowhere and hit Rinzler with her disc . Then , the fighter deactivated her helmet . It was Cherry Jam .

" Then what do you think of cherries ? " said Cherry

Rinzler focused on his new opponent . He jumped towards Cherry with the intention to hit her with one of his discs , but Cherry derezzed the wall behind her . Rinzler fell out of the fighting chamber and lost . The girls were sent back under the arena . Strawberry asked Cherry :

" How did you find us ? "

" Well , I came to your cafe to meet your new friends , but you were nowhere to be

found , so I went to the Tron world to have some fun until you would return . Then , I heard some rumours about you being captive and forced to fight in the Game Grid , so I came here as fast as I could . " explained Cherry

" How exactly did you get to the Tron world ? " asked Sonic

" It's a long story , but for short , I have been here many times so I am familiar with everything . " answered Cherry

" And can you get us out ? " asked Shadow

" Yes , but it will be difficult . We need to get to the portal . " answered Cherry

" No , we don't . My disc can take us back to the real world , but it needs to recharge . " replied Sonic

" Then , it will be easy . I derezzed the guards at the exit . " said Cherry

" That's good news . Let't move on . " said Shadow

And our heroes got out of the Game Grid , where they found Tron and some security programs .

" Tron ! It is so good to see you ! " exclaimed Cherry . " Clu conquered the Game Grid and turned it into a gladiator arena . It is no longer a game . "

" I know . This is why I'm here . " replied Tron . " I and these programs will arrest Clu , but two of you will have to help me . The rest will have to go home safely . "

" I'll help you . " said Cherry

" No . You deserve to rest after all the help you gave us today . " said Sonic . " Tron , take me ! "

" And me ! " continued Strawberry

" Good . Now , I will tell you the plan . It is extremely simple . We will draw Clu into a trap . First , the security programs will go in and fight Clu's sentries . Then , I'll go in and look for Clu and Rinzler . They will chase me and I will come to you . When I say " Here they come " , you must take a light baton each , rez a staff and each of you will grab one of its ends . You will hold it close to the ground so that , when Clu and Rinzler get out , they will fall to the ground ,and the security programs will arrest them . "

The two understood the plan and Tron got in .

" Hey , Sonic , we're alone . " said Strawberry

" And ? " asked Sonic

" We should not waste this moment , if you know what I mean . " answered Strawberry

Sonic understood what Strawberry was talking about . They were about to kiss when Tron said :

" Here they come ! "

Sonic rezzed a staff and the plan was successful . The two bad guys were arrested .

" I told you we shouldn't chase him , but you always do what you want . " said Rinzler

" Of course I do what I want ! I'm the boss . Next time , I'll let you capture six humans and three Mobian hedgehogs . And if you can , I will forget that you were beaten by a girl at the Disc Wars . " replied Clu

" Will the Game Grid be safe from now on ? " asked Sonic

" Yes . From now on , every fight in the Grid will be just for fun . " answered Tron

" Then , we might visit this place again pretty soon . " replied Sonic

Just then , Sonic's disc was completely charged . Their goodbye was followed by a famous Tron scene : Sonic , embraced by Strawberry , lifted his disc above his head . In the next second , they were back in front of the cafe .

" What a strange day ! " said Strawberry

" No stranger than rescuing genies in magic books , or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park . " Sonic replied . " And when you think that this day was just an hour in the real world . By the way , shouldn't we start the preparations for the ball ? "

" Yes , we should . "

And the preparations started . They had to find a place for the ball .

" Wait . Where's Lemon ? " asked Silver

Just then , Lemon appeared .

" Friends ! I found the perfect place for the ball ! " she said . " Do you see that big tree over there ? We can hold the ball in it . "

" Well , let's go and see it better . " replied Strawberry

" I have a better idea . Let's race to it ! " said Sonic , as he took out his Light Baton

" I like the way you think , Sonic ! " repied Cherry

" Wait , I'm not really good at driving a Light Cycle . " said Strawberry

" It's okay . You can stay on the back of my Light Cycle . " replied Sonic

And they started the race . Sonic and Cherry were shoulder to shouder , but , right before getting in the tree , Sonic used his Boost to get in front of Cherry and win the race .

" This place is amazing , Lemon ! How did you find it ? " asked Raspberry

" It doesn't matter . It's great ! " said Custard , who came out of nowhere

" Where have you been these days ? " asked Strawberry . " I wanted to introduce you and Pupcake to my boyfriend . "

" Just walking through a fishery . It seems like I and Pupcake really lost the track of

time . " answered Custard . " Wait , what boyfriend ? Did you kiss yet ? What romantic things did I miss ? "

" Our most romantic circumstance was working together to arrest two digital villains in the Tron system . " answered Sonic

" That must be a little depressing . " replied Custard . " But being with Sonic the Hedgehog has its own advantages , doesn't it , Strawberry ? "

" I don't know yet . " replied Strawberry

" Wait . You first saw me today . Isn't it a little weird that you already know my name ? " asked Sonic

" With Orange in this city , it would be weird if I didn't know it . " answered Custard

" For the last time , I'm not obsessed ! " replied Orange

Just then , Orange got a message on her phone . The message ringtone was His World (Sonic's theme song in Sonic Next Gen) .

" Okay , maybe I'm a little obsessed . " said Orange

" Just a little ? " asked Raspberry

" Well , considering that I learnt how to do a Homing Attack or that I stole Sonic's Crystal Ring while he was sleeping and used it for doing a Light Speed Dash , umm… shouldn't we get back to work ? " said Orange a little embarassed . " Oh , and about the Crystal Ring , you might want it back , Sonic . " she continued , as she gave Sonic his Crystal Ring .

" Okay then . " replied Plum . " We found a place for the ball . That's all we had to do today . "

" Then , we should go to sleep . I think you have noticed that the race took a little too long , beacause it's already midnight . " said Sonic

Everyone was heading to his house . Right after a minute , Blueberry stopped Sonic and asked him :

" Sonic , I don't know how to say this , but , what is Shadow like ? "

" Well , like me , he likes adventures , but sometimes he wants to take a break from saving the world and relax . " answered Sonic

" Oh , yeah . Silly me . I should have known this after Orange kept talking about him last week . " replied Blueberry

" Seriously , Blueberry ? " asked Orange . " Sometimes I wonder why Strawberry is the only one who doesn't complain about this . "

" Beacause she can sleep with open eyes . " answered Blueberry

" Now I have a question for you . " said Sonic . " Why are you so interested in Shadow ? Do you love him or something ? "

" Okay , you got me . I love Shadow . " answered Blueberry

Ironically , everyone heard what she said instead of Shadow . They all went to sleep and guess who Blueberry dreamed about .


	7. The ace up my sleeve

I introduced a new character named Senya at the end of this chapter . She is not the same Senya from the fan game Sonic Robo Blast 2 . She is Amy's 18 years old sister (a fan character created by me ) . All I took from SRB2 is the name . If the one who created Senya from SRB2 reads this , I would like apologize for not having an original idea .

Everybody was at Strawberry's cafe . They were really bored.

" Where's Silver ? " asked Cherry

" Outside , looking for things to do . " replied Orange

Right in the next moment , Silver rushed through the door and said :

" Friends , guess what I found ! " he said , as he showed everyone a black bracer with three circuitry lines around it and something that looked like a thin Light Baton attached to the underside .

" What is it ? " asked Sonic

" I've got no idea , but it's not working at all . " replied Silver

" Then why shouldn't we fix it ? " asked Shadow

" That would be a good idea if we knew how . " answered Sonic

" Wait ! " said Blueberry . " I think I have a book that describes something similar to

this . "

They went to Blueberry's library , but the book was missing .

" Where could it be ? " Blueberry asked herself

Then , Sonic saw the Purple Pieman running away with it . Sonic used his legendary speed combined with his Dragon Kung Fu knowledge to knock Pieman down and retrieve the book .

" Who are you ? " asked Sonic

" I am the Peculiar Purple Pieman of Porcupine Peak ! Ratta Tat Ta Ta Tat Tah! " he answered , doing his specific gestures which accompanied the

" Ratta Tat Ta Ta Tat Tah! "

" Okay , and why did you steal the book ? " asked Sonic

" Because I do not want you to fix that weapon ! If you do , my chances of conquering Strawberryland and turning it into Piemanland are ruined . " the Pieman replied

" You sound a lot like Eggman . " Sonic commented . " Hey , everyone , I found the book and a crazy man named Pieman who stole it ! "

They all came out , but Pieman ran away .

" What did Pieman want this time ? " asked Strawberry

" To make sure we don't fix this whatever it is that Silver found . " answered Sonic

" Okay , let's see . " said Blueberry . " I found it ! This is a hidden lightblade , a weapon from the Grid that generates a plasma blade . Its mechanism is described right here . "

And they started to put every piece where it was supposed to be .

" Now , which of us should keep it ? " asked Sonic

The girls immediately said no .

" Not me . " said Shadow . " I'll stick to my classic Light Baton . " answered Shadow

" I won't keep it either . " said Silver . " Instead of my Identity Disc , I don't use weapons at all . "

" Then , it seems like this lightblade is mine . " said Sonic , then put the bracer on his left forearm .

Sonic noticed a ring that was hanging from the Light Baton part . He pulled it with his ring finger , and it synchronized with hid Identity Disc . He pulled it again and a blue plasma dagger blade was generated from his wrist . It had the same texture as the swords generated by regular Light Batons .

" It could be useful for fighting in the Grid , or for the Glimmerberry Ball preparations . " said Sonic .

" This reminds me that we are a little late with the preparations . " Lemon pointed out

Our heroes went to the tree . They started making all kinds of decorations . Sonic was using his lightblade for this .

When they finished what they had to do for the current day it was about 9 o'clock PM . Everyone wanted to go home instead of Sonic and Strawberry . They wanted to make use of the romantic moment . They almost kissed when they heard Plum screaming :  
" Help me ! Somebody help me ! "

They got out of the tree to see an army of robots led by the Purple Pieman and his sister , Sour Grapes , who captured Plum . Sonic activated his blade and combined it with his speed to destroy all the robots with a single slash and to rescue the girl .

" When are you villains going to understand that lightspeed always beats robots ? " asked Sonic

" Do you think you won just by destroying a bunch of robots ? " asked Pieman . " They were only the beginning . "

" Well , what's next ? Dragons ? I've faced those . " replied Sonic , as he was deactivating his blade and taking his Identity Disc from his back.

" No , Sonic . I brought something that defeated you once . I know all the monsters and machines that you have fought . I will not make the same mistakes as Eggman . " said Pieman , looking very confident .

Just then , a Recognizer from the Tron System came down from the sky , bringing one million Sentries to the Berry Bitty City .

" This will be a challenge . " stated Sonic

The Blue Blur thrust his Identity Disc forward , releasing a wave of energy that derezzed all the Sentries .

" What was that ? " asked Pieman

" Just something that I learnt from my father's stories . " answered Sonic

" Well , in this case , why don't we just forget everything and make peace ? " said Pieman

" Nice try ! " said Sonic . " I have fallen into a similar trap in one of my adventures and this won't happen again . "

Then , the Purple Pieman and Sour Grapes ran away apparently in panic .

" This one gives up really easily . " stated Silver

" Wait ! " said Cherry . " Has anyone seen Blueberry since the attack ? "

" That imitation of Eggman must have taken her ! " said Shadow in anger , and then took his twin Identity Discs and activated his Tron System armour .

" Then , she can be in only one place . " said Strawberry

Meanwhile , at the Porcupine Peak :

Blueberry Muffin was tied against a chair with a rope .  
" Why did you capture me ? " asked Blueberry

" It is part of my plan . " answered Pieman

" What plan ? " asked Blueberry further

" Well , I shouldn't explain this to my enemies , but you can't escape , so listen . " said Pieman . " I know that Shadow , despite being the most dangerous of the three hedgehogs, has a weakness for you . My plan is to make him fight recklessly , so that he will be easy to defeat . " he explained

But what Pieman and his sister did not know was that his enemies were eavesdropping . They heard everything .

" Pieman , our sensors detected the presence of three Mobians on the roof . " said Grapes

" Let them in . " commanded Pieman

Just then , a trap on the floor opened and brought Sonic and his team inside the house .

" Well , well , well . " said Pieman , looking at Shadow . " Look who came to rescue his girlfriend . "

" Let her go or say goodbye to your faces ! " said Shadow , while pointing his left disc at Pieman and his right disc at Grapes

" I wouldn't hurry , Shadow . " said Pieman . " Only one move and .. "

Pieman didn't get to finish his sentence as a hooded mysterious figure slammed him to the ground and then used two pink hidden lightblades to cut the ropes that Blueberry was tied with .

" Thanks , but who are you ? " asked Blueberry , a little scared

The mysterious figure removed her hood , which revealed a girl who looked like Amy Rose , except that she was taller and had waist long hair .

" My name is Senya Rose . " she answered

" Hey , Senya . It's good to see you . How much has it been since we last met ? About two or three months ? " asked Sonic .

" We'll have enough time for this later . Right now , we need to run . " replied Senya

" To run ? " asked Shadow . " I can get you out of here in a second with Chaos Control . "

Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport everyone to Blueberry's library .

" Shadow , I think you got the wrong place . You were supposed to take us to the tree . " said Senya

" How do you know about the tree ? " asked Sonic

" I had arrived in Strawberryland several days before you , Sonic . " she answered . " I have seen all of your fights , all of your heroic deeds and all of your failed attempts to kiss Strawberry . "

" Yes , about those ones , umm … wait , I almost forgot . Shadow , you're a master of Chaos Control , so you never teleport somewhere accidentally . Did you take us to Blueberry's library on purpose or did you lose your skills ? " asked Sonic , trying to change the subject .

" Me ? To lose my skills ? I did it on purpose . " answered Shadow

" Why ? I thought that you didn't like books . " asked Sonic further

" That's true . " said Shadow . " I don't like books , but … "

" … but he likes the librarian . " Senya interrupted him

" Don't you have anything better to do than telling everyone our secrets ? " asked Shadow

" Come on ! It's not like this one was a secret . " replied Orange

" Did you all know ? How ? " he asked

Sonic started explaining : " We noticed how you were looking at Blueberry , how angry you got when you saw that she was missing … "

" … and the most obvious one , we heard Pieman when he was explaining his plan to defeat you . " continued Silver

Just then , Blueberry approached Shadow , put her hands on his shoulders and said :

" Don't worry . The feeling is mutual . "

Hearing this , Shadow hugged Blueberry and kissed her . Then , to everyone's surprise , he passed out .

" This is Shadow . When you think he can't surprise you anymore , he does . " commented Orange

After that , they all saw Shadow teleporting using Chaos Control in his sleep .

" Where did he go ? " asked Silver

" He must have teleported himself to his bed . " answered Raspberry

" Just as I said , Shadow always surprises you . " commented Orange again

" Maybe , but he is right . It is late and we should all sleep if we want to be ready for any other of Pieman's plans . To me , he seems to be a better villain than Eggman . " said Sonic

" You're right . " replied Silver . " Furthermore , maybe tomorrow it might be my turn to get a girlfriend . "

Cherry started smiling .

" Why are you smiling , Cherry ? " asked Silver

" Oh , nothing . I just … umm … have a great idea for what to do tomorrow . " she answered

" Okay , then . " said Silver

" It seems like you are lucky , Silver . " commented Sonic

" Huh ? Why ? " he asked

" It doesn't matter . " Sonic answered

The team went to sleep and everyone was sure that Silver was just playing dumb with Cherry .


	8. Collision of worlds prologue

The night after the latest adventure of our heroes, Pieman was walking around the city trying to figure out how to defeat the hedgehogs. At some point, he encountered Eggman, who asked him:

"Excuse me, sir, do you have a minute?"

"No, I don't. I am too busy." replied Pieman

"Are you thinking about conquering this place?" asked Eggman

"Yes, and if you know what's good for you, stay out of my way." Pieman answered

"In this case, I could help you. "Replied Eggman

"Really?" Asked Pieman

"Well, in case you don't know, my name is Dr Eggman."

"Oh, yes, you're that so-called evil genius who never succeeds because of a blue hedgehog. I'm sure your help would be useful to me." said Pieman sarcastically

"You can make fun of me, but I have a plan." Eggman replied. "I managed to contact someone named CLU, who rules a digital world. Or at least, he used to rule it until he was imprisoned by our enemies."

"I'm listening." commented Pieman, a little interested.

"He suggested that we should team up." continued Eggman

"What good is a team if we don't have a plan?" asked Pieman

"CLU also sent me blueprints for a device that would merge our world with his. This way, he would rule both worlds at the same time. He said that if we helped him, he would let us rule everything along with him. "Explained Eggman

"And what makes you think we can trust him?" asked Pieman further

"You know what they say: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. "Answered Eggman

"In this case, it's brilliant!" said Pieman. "Let's go and find this CLU!"

**What will happen next? Will Sonic and his friends save the world again or will the newly-formed evil alliance conquer it? Find out in the upcoming three-part chapter, "Collision of worlds".**


	9. Collision of worlds part 1

Hey, sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy lately but here is the chapter. Just in case you are curious, the part when Sonic, Shadow and Silver argue with Huck about his Kung Fu skills is inspired from one of my funniest experiences (for short, one of my younger friends who was doing Karate wanted me to teach her Kung Fu and she couldn't understand the easiest technique, so she gave up quite fast). I couldn't resist and transposed this into my story.

Sonic had just woken up and he didn't need more than one second to notice that something had changed. His room was looking like a Tron System building and he was wearing his Grid suit.

"What happened?" he thought

Right after that, Senya entered his room.

"There is someone who wants to see you, Sonic." she told him

"Who?" he asked back

"I don't know." answered Senya. "I didn't see his face."

Sonic got out of the cafe just to see a Grid-version of the Berry Bitty City. A tall person with a helmet looking exactly like Sonic's was standing in front of him.

"I was waiting for you, Sonic." the person said

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Sonic "By the way, your voice sounds quite familiar."

"I will answer all your questions once you pass the test."

"What test?" asked the hedgehog.

"The same test that your brothers passed." he was answered

Sonic turned to Shadow and Silver and asked them:

"What is he talking about?"

"You will fight him." answered Shadow

"He will use his disc and you will be unarmed. You will have to counter his attacks three times and take him down using your martial arts skills. No super powers." continued Silver

The fight started. Sonic parried the incoming horizontal attack and struck the opponent's stomach with his palm heel. Then, he parried a vertical attack and spin kicked his opponent's face. Finally, after parrying a thrust, Sonic hit the man's stomach with the side of his hand and swept his legs.

"So, did I pass?" asked Sonic

"Yes." answered the masked warrior. "I have no doubt that you three are my real children."

"Your real children?" asked Shadow. "Does that mean you are...?"

The man deactivated his helmet. Nobody could believe what they saw.

"James the Hedgehog in person." he replied

"Why have you been missing for so long?" asked Silver

"After my last fight with CLU, my disc was destroyed and sent to the real world while I remained in the Tron System. Soon after that, CLU conquered the system and established a new regime. I had to hide since, according to CLU's rules, anyone caught without a fully functional Identity Disc would be derezzed immediately." explained James "From that day on, it was Senya's job to aid you in case CLU would ever manage to escape in our world, or even worse, do something like this." he continued

"Okay, and how exactly did he do 'this'?" asked Sonic

"I'm not sure, but we will find out." answered James

"Well, judging from my experience in the Grid, CLU couldn't even have escaped the prison without help from outside. Maybe he isn't the only one behind combining the two worlds." explained Cherry

"And the kind of technology used for whatever happened while we were asleep is most likely Eggman's work. It wouldn't be the first time he steals a whole world." continued Sonic

"So we're going to fight both CLU and Eggman?" asked Orange.

"Well, we're going to fight CLU. You know that Eggman isn't really the worst threat." commented Sonic

Just then, a group of Grid-equipped Egg Pawns surrounded the team of heroes.

"Or maybe he is." Sonic continued

"Sir! We detected potentially dangerous individuals in sector 5! Awaiting orders!" one of the Egg Pawns transmitted to Eggman

"Capture them and bring them to me. I will take care of them afterwards." Eggman commanded him

"Don't worry." said Senya. "I called for help while you were exchanging theories."

"Who could possibly help us now?" asked Sonic. "We're …"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a pink circuitry Light Cycle bumped into the robots and blew up about half of them. Out of the explosion jumped nobody else than Amy. The remaining half of the robots were destroyed with a series of palm heel strikes, elbow attacks and lightning fast kicks.

"What is it? Did I arrive at the wrong moment?" asked Amy rhetorically

"I couldn't have asked for a better one." answered Sonic

"Like always." commented Amy

"Not always." replied Sonic

"Really? Don't you remember Prison Island? Or Green Hill?" asked Amy

"What happened in Green Hill?" asked Sonic

"I broke the boxes that were in your way." answered Amy

"I told you I could have jumped over them." commented Sonic

"But you didn't." replied Amy

James interrupted them: "Don't you think we have something better to do than proving each other wrong?"

"Right." answered Amy. "What should we do first?"

"First, we need to find a hideout." answered James

"I'll take care of that." replied Amy. She then turned to her communicator watch and said: "Tron System Special Forces, this is Amelie Rose! We need a rescue helicopter in sector 5 immediately!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were a member of the Tron System Special Forces?" asked Shadow

"They have just recruited me. It seems like they need all the possible help." answered Amy

Not more than a minute later, the rescue helicopter arrived. It transported the heroes to the Game Grid, which Tron was using as a training centre for the Special Forces. The first one that Tron noticed was his old friend, James.

"It is good to see you after so much time, James." said Tron

"I can say the same thing." replied James

"What happened to the our worlds, Tron?" asked Cherry

"Apparently, two evil scientists named Eggman and Pieman set CLU free from prison. They created some kind of machine that fuses different worlds. I think they plan to merge the whole universe into one single existence." answered Tron

"It would be a complete chaos!" commented Silver

"The kind of chaos that we should prevent." replied Orange

"But how?" asked Lemon

"We've made it so far, haven't we? We'll save the universe one way or another." answered Plum

"In this case, you might want to follow my plan." replied Tron. "But first of all, you girls must train for the battle against CLU's forces."

"I and my brothers would be glad to train them." said Sonic

"So would I." continued Amy

"Don't forget about me." said Senya

"And how about some of my experience?" asked James

"Father, you know what the three of us think of Japanese martial arts. Especially Judo and Karate." answered Sonic

"And, by the way, they're right." replied Orange

"What are they right about?" asked Blueberry

"These martial arts have too simple techniques, lack variation, don't require any kind of agility, speed or dedication." explained Silver. "For short, they're not really the best choice."

"Okay, if you say so." replied James

"Good! Now, if you don't mind, I'll bring here another soon to be recruit." replied Tron

About a minute later, Tron returned with Huckleberry Pie.

"No way! Huck?" exclaimed Strawberry

"The same, old me." replied Huck

"Wait, I know you." said Sonic

"You're one of our Kung Fu students two years ago." continued Shadow

"It seems like you remember me, Sensei." said Huck

"For the last time, in Kung Fu, the term is 'Shifu'." replied Silver

"Well, at least I was one of the best students." Huck replied, obviously trying to impress the girls.

"The best? You couldn't even learn the easiest technique." pointed out Shadow

"But I was dedicated." commented Huck

"After one minute, your exact words were 'This Kung Fu thing is hard. I'll stick to my Karate'." commented Sonic

"Then it seems like I might have remembered things a little different." said Huck

"Or that you're lying." replied Shadow

"If you finished arguing, I'll need your Identity Discs in order to decide who will train each of you." said Tron

"You mean that round thing with a laser edge?" asked Huck

"Yes, that one." answered Tron

"And what will you do with them?" asked Lemon

"I'll take them to the data reading room and study your personality, habits and so on. Then, judging by them, I will assign each of you to either the hedgehogs, Amy or Senya." answered Tron

After some time, Tron returned from the data reading room with the results. He said:

"Okay, I have made the decisions. Strawberry, Orange and Plum, you will learn Dragon Kung Fu from Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Raspberry and Blueberry, you will learn Tai Chi with Amy."

Huck interrupted him: "Tai Chi? Isn't it that aerobic thing that old people do?"

"That came from the martial art called 'Tai Chi'." explained Amy

"Continuing, Lemon and Cherry, you will learn Jeet Kune Do with Senya." Tron continued from where he left off

"I thought it was 'Tae Kwon Do'." commented Huck

"They are two different martial arts. I would happily explain you if I didn't know that you were, oh well, you." replied Senya

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Huck

"It means that Senya agrees my opinion about you as a student." answered Sonic. "By the way, who is cursed to train Huck?"

"Nobody." answered Tron

"And what is your opinion about me now, Sonic?" asked Huck. "You said I wasn't good, but, as you see, Tron thinks I'm so skilled that I don't need any training."

"Actually, I think you are so unskilled and non-dedicated that any kind of training would be a waste of time with you." replied Tron

"Why?" asked Huck

"Well, to you, an Identity Disc is 'that round thing with a laser edge', Tai Chi is 'that aerobic thing that old people do' and Jeet Kune Do is another name for Tae Kwon Do." answered Tron

"Fine then. Good luck with your mission." said Huck

**To be continued**


End file.
